


Television is Educational

by FandumbGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, cas thinks sex equal love, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching TV Cas begins to associate sex with love. All he wants to do is just show Dean he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television is Educational

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Television is Educational (Познавательное телевидение)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448436) by [Elly_Novina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina)



> This was written for a Tumblr Secret Santa. They requested some Destiel and I was happy to oblige.
> 
> Now available in Russian: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2056701

Dean leaned against the headboard of the bed. Sam was off on a simple case and Dean had a small cold, so he and Cas stayed at the motel. Dean had been dozing on and off for the majority of the day, while Cas indulged in his addiction to trashy daytime television. Dean didn’t bother even trying to watch tv with him because Cas’ constant flipping through channels always gave Dean a headache and the only time Cas would stay on a single show, it was usually a soap opera. The only show the hunter and angel could agree on was Dr. Sexy M.D.

Dean was drifting into another nap when he felt a dip in the bed. “What d’ya need, Cas?” he asked without opening his eyes. Receiving no reply, he opened his eyes and almost jumped back from seeing Cas’ face only inches away from his own. Cas’ eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and his blue eyes searched Dean’s face as if he was a puzzle Cas couldn’t figure out.

Just as Dean was about to repeat his question, Cas lunged forwards and pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean was first shocked into paralysis, but then he slowly learned more into the kiss and started dominating the kiss. A gentle nip on the lip caused Cas to gasp and Dean used this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Cas’ tongue was clumsy against Dean’s. It was obvious that he had never done anything like this before, but he was quickly getting into the rhythm and pace Dean was setting. Cas was really starting to get into the kiss when Dean gradually pulled back. 

He rested their foreheads together, heavily breathing. Dean licked his lips and could still taste Cas. 

Voice even more gravely then usual, Cas choked out, “Why did you stop?”

Dean pulled up to look Cas in the eyes. “Why did you start?”

Cas cocked his head and waited a beat before answering. “The people on the television all agree that sex means love, so I want to have sex to show how much I love you.”

Dean wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting, but that definitely was not it. “Cas…that…I…” Dean wasn’t sure how to explain that sex and love weren’t the same thing, but the look on Cas’ face stopped him. All he could find himself doing was leaning back down and capturing Cas’ lips with his own. He tried to pour all of the affection he held towards the angel into that single kiss.

It was one of the most gentle kissed Dean ever participated in. It started slow and sweet; just the two of them showing their emotions in a physical way. Cas tentatively sent his tongue out in search for Dean’s. When they met Cas tried to emulate what Dean had done to him earlier and massage Dean’s tongue with his own.

Dean felt his hands migrate; one to the back of Cas’ neck, the other into Cas’ hair. In return, Cas’ hand moved to around Dean’s waist, each trying to pull the other closer. They still weren’t close enough for each other’s comfort. Dean moved his hands down to Cas’ waist and turned them over so that Dean was on top of Cas. 

His lips left Cas’ mouth and stared to trail down his jaw line until he got to the point where jaw met neck. A soft nip then a more firm bite had Cas squirming and moaning under him. Dean licked and sucked that spot, loving the feel of Cas under him, barely able to control himself. As many women as Dean had been with no sound had turned him on as much as Cas’ heavy breathing.

Pulling back, Dean set to work unbuttoning Cas’ shirt before pulling his own off. He looked down at Cas and saw him staring back up at him. The feelings that they saw in each other’s eyes were like a magnet to pulling them back together in a heated kiss.

Traveling from lips, to chin, to neck, to collar bone, Dean lovingly paid attention to ever inch of skin he encountered. Reaching the dip in Cas’ collarbone, Dean paused, sucked and, after a few moments, bit down. He always had such a possessive streak and always felt the need to leave a mark so everyone could know this was Dean Winchester’s lover. He pulled back for just a second to watch the skin turn a deep red, then bent back to kiss right over the newly formed bruise.

The whimpers Cas was making sent spikes of lust straight to Dean’s dick. Usually by now with a random chick, Dean would have had her clothes ripped off, her body bent over, and him going at it like a dog in heat. Although Dean had never been more turned on in his life than he was right now, something stopped him from letting loose yet. Something inside told him this was special and should be taken slow. Dean didn’t really mind though; he was enjoying savoring the taste of Cas’ skin, the feel of him under his lips.

Again Dean pulled back. This time he started working on Cas’ belt. Cas taking the lead from his partner, started undoing Dean’s pants in return. Both of their pants undone Dean stopped and looked Cas straight in the eye. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Cas’ kiss swollen lips opened as if to answer but when no words came out all he could do was nod. Realizing this was the most of a go ahead Dean was going to get, her rolled off the angel to pull the rest of his pants and underwear off. Cas quickly scrambled out of his remaining clothes as Dean went over to his rucksack and riffled through it.

After several moments ticked by, Dean’s naked body straightened back up and he headed back over to the bed. Cas couldn’t help staring at his body, admiring him from the anti-possession tattoo to the a hard muscled abs and the smooth skin leading down to his v-shaped hips that pointed at Dean’s manhood.

This was the first time Cas had ever really paid attention to the naked human form. He found it fascinating. The penis was a deeper red than the rest of his body. It was already forming a little wet bead at the top and Cas had the strange urge to lick it for a taste.

Dean crawled from the foot of the bed back to where Cas was laying. Looking at the namked man before him, Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips in hunger. It suddenly crossed his mind that, though this may be his first time with a man, this was probably Cas’ first time with anyone.

The thought startled him, but then he realized he didn’t mind. He would quite enjoy teaching everything he knew about sex to Cas. And while Dean may not know much about what to do to a guy, he sure knew what he liked getting done to him and he would try his best to show each of those things to the sexy man under him.

Picking up from where he left off at Cas’ collarbone, Dean licked his way down to Cas’ nipples. Not knowing how sensitive his nipples would be, Dean erred on the side of caution and lathered them with attention. 

Taking the right nipple in his mouth, he sucked on it until it became a little hard nub. He gently used his teeth to put a little pressure on it, before starting to lick it again. 

Dean raised his right hand from where it was resting on Cas’ left hip up to his left nipple and pinched it. When it rose to a matching nub, he used a fingernail to scratch it. He went back and forth between scratching and pinching the nipple while his mouth worked on the other. Taking a hint from the gasps of pleasure emitting from Cas, Dean kept at if for about another minute before switching nipples.

Cas was rock hard and they could both feel pre-come leaking. Dean left Cas’ nipples and continued a trail of kisses leading down the angel’s stomach. Not wanting the foreplay to end too soon, Dean avoided the cock in front of him and paid attention to the surrounding areas. Cas could barely keep his moans from being too loud 

Kissing the sensitive area where the leg and groin joined, Dean took a deep breath smelling the earthy smell of Cas. His eyes flickered closed and he felt himself growing more aroused by the second. Nothing thinking he could wait to learn the taste that matched that smell much longer, Dean engulfed Cas’ manhood in his mouth.

The taste was nothing like he expected. Salty and pungent and he couldn’t get enough. Dean ran his tongue along the bottom of the shaft until it reached the head. 

The feeling of intense heat focused on only one part of his body drove Cas almost to his breaking point. He grabbed Dean’s hair trying to keep him in place. He never wanted Dean’s mouth to leave him. Now he understood why the mortals on the shows he watched always called to God. This type of pleasure could only be considered a blessing.

Dean never considered himself anything but straight, but the feeling of Cas’ heavy cock in his mouth made him sure he could die happy at that very moment. No. After a moment he revised that thought. He would die happy, but what he really wanted was to fuck Cas into the mattress. But he was going to make sure this was just as good for Cas as it was for him.

Dean bobbed his head up and down Cas’ dick, making sure to let saliva slide down to coat everything his mouth couldn’t reach and used his hand for the rest. He pulled his head to the top and sucked on the head while using his tongue to tease the slit hole.

Judging from the high pitch noise coming from above his head, Dean guessed that his partner was close to coming. He was curious as to the taste of Cas’ come, but didn’t want him to come just yet.

He pulled away despite protests from Cas and grinned down at him. A quick peck on the lips then Dean was spreading Cas’ legs to get to his puckering hole. This was the part that really gave Dean pause. He had absolutely no experience with anal sex and did not want to hurt his friend. 

Cas saw the hesitation in Dean’s eyes and reached out to grasp the other man’s penis in his hand. Trying to replicate what he saw on TV, he took a firm hold and pulled back and forth. A small smile lit up his face hearing moans from Dean. He rubbed his way back to the top of Dean’s dick and used his thumb to rub the pre-come around to make the skin slick.

Dean soon couldn’t take it anymore. He lurched forward to attack Cas’ mouth, devouring each other in passion. Not taking his lips off Cas, Dean reached to the side for the bottle of lube. He broke the kiss to pour some on his hands then reached between them for Cas’ hole. He tried very gently to penetrate a finger into his virgin best friend.

The first finger went in smooth and after a few tentative thrusts of the hand, Dean felt confident enough to try for the second finger. Cas winced at his hole being stretched but grew accustomed to the feeling. Stars exploded behind his eyes when one of Dean’s fingers brushed something inside him that sent sparks of pleasure racing through him. He didn’t think his penis could grow any more engorged before, but whatever Dean hit inside him somehow made him even harder.

Seeing how Cas reacted when he hit that nub inside him, Dean figured it was like a male g-spot and concentrated on it for a time. Cas’ back arched off of the bed, his body tensing from too much of a sensory overload. He barely noticed when Dean slipped a third finger in.

Cas started to feel a tingling in his testicles, he whimpered, feeling as though he was about to explode. Seeing his lover about to come apart was one of the most erotically beautiful things Dean had ever seen, but he wasn’t ready for things to end yet. So he reached a hand around to cup and squeeze Cas’ balls.

The slight, sudden pain sent the tingling he felt running for the hills. Dean leaned down to try and kiss any of the lingering pain away. When he felt Cas really getting into the kiss, he knew the pain and pleasure had both subsided enough for them to continue. He took his still lube slick hand and used it to prepare himself before lining himself up at Cas’ entrance. 

Pushing, the muscles resisted at first, but soon gave away. Dean tried to go as slowly as possible, but Cas was not patient enough for that and pushed against Dean until he was fully inside him. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head; he had never felt something so warm and tight around his dick before. He stayed still and took a deep breath. Even doing this he did not think he would last very long.

Cas loved the new stretching his body was going through. It burned with pain, yet at the same time he felt like he was on fire from desire. He waited for Dean to catch his breath, then squeezed his Kegal muscles causing Dean to retaliate by puling almost all the way out before slamming back in. 

Cas screamed out and wrapped his legs around Dean to try and drag him deeper. He didn’t understand what his body was doing. It was reacting to Dean in ways he never expected. All he wanted was to be as close to the man as possible.

Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and started to lose his control, rapidly crashing in and out. He knew at this rate he definitely would not last long, but couldn’t find it in himself to slow down. The screams and moans coming from Cas only spurred him on. When he heard Cas calling out in Enochian, he lost the last bit control he was hanging on to.

He grabbed Cas around the dick and jerked him off in time to his thrusts. He felt Cas’ whole body tense up before he started coming on Dean’s hand. Dean only made it a few more thrusts before feeling himself let go too.

He collapsed on top of Cas, feeling the come cement them together. After his breath returned to normal, Dean slipped out of Cas and rolled so they were cuddling next to each other.

A peck on the cheek and smile from Dean made Cas’ heart flutter all the more. Feeling his heart speed up under his hand made Dean laugh. “I guess this means you love me.”

Cas looked down questioningly at him. “I thought I made that clear. That was the entire point of this exercise.”

Dean laughed again. “I know. Just makin’ sure. Love ya too, Cas. And you learned all this knowledge on expressing ‘love’ from TV?”

“Yeah. The people on TV are always having sex to show how thy feel.”  
Dean could feel the exertion start to catch up on him and the nap he missed earlier started to reappear. His eyes started to close and he was falling asleep as he muttered “Who knew television could be so educational.”


End file.
